


Wonderland

by bisexualexa



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boarding School AU, I fucked with the timeline a lot and i don't know specifics yet, M/M, Smoking, lots of smoking sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualexa/pseuds/bisexualexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JereJean boarding school au. Starts in their sophomore year of high school, Jean was with this AU's version of the Ravens for his freshman year of HS and probably middle school as well but I don't know details yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this will be, or how often I'll update it, so I apologize in advance for how unorganized everything will be! To anyone underage, don't smoke.  
> Check out exyspacegays on tumblr, everyone there is largely to blame for any headcanons in here (<3). I'm at andreminyard on tumblr if you want to talk about my favorite space gays.  
> I never write fic but I love these guys a lot so I'm giving it a try!

Jean slid his stack of papers away and leaned on the table with his elbows. He let his head fall forward and closed his eyes with a sigh. The clock above the computers ticked seconds away, now almost at 3 am.

“Moreau.” A voice made him jolt his head up. Jeremy Knox stood in the doorway of the common room, tugging a navy blue hoodie over his T-shirt. “Still awake? You have that bio exam tomorrow right?”

Jean nodded, relieved it wasn’t a prefect. Lights out was at midnight, and breaking it, even to study, wasn’t allowed (Jean thought it was a bit ridiculous to be punished for studying too much, but more than one over-stressed student had been assigned work squad in their precious free time for cracking a book too late). 

“It’s not as bad as Sahms makes it out to be, you’ll be fine. Take a break, I don’t feel like sneaking out alone.”

Jean faltered, unsure what to say. Knox was a sophomore as well, like him, but Jean was a year behind in all the science courses after transferring that fall. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jeremy - he just didn’t trust himself to be up to par in the classes. On top of that, breaking the rules within his first semester seemed like it would be pushing it, and he didn’t know Jeremy well enough to trust him to not get them caught. “I still have to go over the dissection lab from last week-”

“It’s not on there. I promise, he saves all the dissections for second semester exams and it makes it ten times worse then but you’re good for now. Come on, I’m heading down to the bay.”

Jean rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. He could use a break and a cigarette, and the bay was a good place for both, so he finally nodded. “Just let me grab my jacket from my room.”

He ran up to the second floor, and after trading his slippers for sneakers, he stood on the bed and reached towards the ceiling. He had transferred very late in the summer, and only got a spot because an incoming senior had been arrested and not invited back. An extra perk was the only room available was the newly freed up single, even though underclassmen always had roommates. Still, he kept anything against the rules well hidden, and since none of the prefects could even reach the ceiling, he had the ideal spot all set up.

He pushed up slightly and slid a tile to the left. Reaching his hand into the space, he groped around until he felt his pack and lighter, and stuffed both into his jacket pocket. When he got back to the common room he found Jeremy perched on the back of one of the couches by a window.

“This one’s got no screen, they said it ripped a few years ago and no one ever came by to fix it. There’s no alarm on the door but there’s a security cam right outside, in case someone’s actually looking at the screen it’s better to go out this way.” He slid open the window and ducked out, and Jean followed suit. The extra caution made him feel a little better about sneaking out with Jeremy, but he had a feeling that if it wasn’t 3 am and if he wasn’t running on too much 5 hour energy and not enough sleep, he wouldn’t have left the building.

Once outside, Jeremy turned to study him. It was a little unnerving, and Jean looked at the ground instead of meeting his eyes. When he looked back, the careful look had turned to a grin and Jeremy jerked his head towards the bay. “Let’s get going. You weren’t planning on trying to sleep at all before class, right?”

“No. I’ll be more tired if I only get a couple hours than if I just stay up.” This wasn’t true, but Jean didn’t want to sleep after the day he’d had. The dreams wouldn’t be worth it, too much had happened today - technically yesterday - to remind him of the Ravens.

Jeremy just nodded and picked up the pace. Jean’s strides were longer and he kept up easily, but he let himself fall slightly behind for a moment and tilted his head back to look up at the stars. Campus was in the middle of nowhere, with no city lights or pollution clouding the night, and the air was crisp and clear in his lungs. He brought himself back to the present and hurried after Jeremy.

Instead of taking the path to the bay, they veered to the left and cut through the brush to the train tracks. They weren’t in use anymore, but they hadn’t been decommissioned until last year so it was still a perfectly clear trail. The tracks ran alongside the water, but students usually cut right over them to the old boathouse. Instead, Jeremy continued down them, and Jean was about to ask where they were headed when they stopped.

Jeremy turned to look at him. “I’m the only sophomore who knows about this. No freshmen know, and you’re going to keep it that way, alright? Don’t bring anyone here you don’t trust and if you rat to anyone I’m going to seriously reconsider ever not hating you.” Jean just nodded, confused but intrigued. Jeremy stared for a moment longer, that same unquestioning and unflinching look that Jean couldn’t meet, and then turned towards the thick row of bushes between them and the water.

He pulled his sleeve over his hand to protect it from the brambles and pushed a clump to the side, stepping to the right and motioning for Jean to go first. He followed close behind, and when they cleared the undergrowth Jean straightened and looked around. It was dark, but so clear that the moon gave plenty of light to see the somewhat incredible set up. A tattered but solid looking hammock hung between two trees, and at its feet was an old purple trunk, the same make that most of the boarders had for their clothes. A sign on a piece of old clapboard rested against a tree - it read “Wonderland”. Under the title was a list of what looked like rules, but the letters were too faded to make out in the night. Nailed, taped, and strung to the tree above the sign were dozens of cigarette packs, all different kinds and in various states of decay.

While Jean stared, Jeremy unbuckled the trunk and pulled out a box. “We keep our packs in here so no one finds them. They never do raids or anything like that, but people are idiots and you never know who could let something slip. You smoke?” Jean nodded, still a little in shock.

Jeremy smiled up at him. “It’s great, right? They showed me at the end of the summer when I came to help freshmen move in. It’s been here longer than any of the students, some of them say for decades but I don’t think it can be more than ten years old. Not enough juniors use it this year so the seniors said I can show a couple people, as long as we fix up the sign and promise to take care of the place. You’re the first one I’ve brought.”

He lit up and offered one to Jean, but he shook his head. “I’m all set.” He dug his pack out of his pocket and tapped one loose. Jeremy leaned over and peered at the pack, then looked up in surprise.

“You won’t have to worry about anyone stealing those! People usually don’t anyways, but no one’s even going to bum from you with those things. I’d hack up a lung after a drag. Unfiltered? Jesus.”

Jean said nothing and sat down on the trunk. Jeremy just smiled and stretched out on the hammock, and they stayed that way for a while, chain smoking in silence. After their second or third, Jean was about to get up and say he had to go study some more, but Jeremy started quizzing him in bio and his questions were suspiciously specific, so Jean took the hint and paid attention. Around four thirty they crept back up to the dorm, both feeling much more awake than they had any right to be. Jeremy smiled at Jean as they headed to their rooms, and Jean surprised himself by smiling back.


End file.
